I Hate You! I Love You!  Draco Malfoy Romance
by sbp90
Summary: Snow White used to go to a school in America for witch craft and wizardry.  Then, her mom decided that England was the best place for her to go.  Once there, she meets Draco Malfoy and instantly hates him.  But, she falls in love with him.


I Hate You! I Love You! – (Draco Malfoy Romance)

_Chapter 1_

"Wake up!" My mom pounded on my door. "You're leaving today to go to England. Are you packed yet?"

"I'm up and I am packed." I lied, slipping out of bed quickly.

Mom stopped beating on my door and I heard her foot steps pad away. I grabbed my wand and used magic to pack all of the things I would need. Grabbing some jeans, shoes, and a shirt, I changed and looked into my mirror.

My long snow white hair flowed in waves to my mid-thigh, glistening. My silver eyes were large and wide; innocent eyes my mom says. I had a very slender frame and I wasn't very tall; I was actually shorter than anyone in my family. My pale skin was blemish free and contrasted beautifully with my hair. All in all, I knew I was beautiful, but I didn't flaunt it.

Yawning, I grabbed my bag and made it tiny so it would fit in my pocket. By the way, I live in America and even though I wasn't seventeen, they didn't worry as much if you used magic over here if you were underage. In fact, they didn't care at all. That is the reason I will hate moving to England and going to Hogwarts. Those dumb Brits are too strict.

"Snow White, you better be down here when I get to three or else!" My mom hollered. That's another thing I hate. Since our last name was White and I had white hair, she had decided to name me Snow Marie White. I mean, I love my first and middle name but the last name made it too much.

"Coming!" I apparated into the living room and sat at the table.

My mom placed a hot plate of bacon and eggs in front of me and I greedily gobbled them up. My mom made the best breakfast! After I had finished, we cleaned up a bit and Mom drove me to the air port. Did I mention that I am the only one moving here? Not my mom and I. No! Just me. I was to meet a man named Hagrid outside the air port when the plane landed.

"Bye, Mom!" I hugged her and walked toward the plane. "I love you."

"Bye, Snow! I love you sweetie!" My mom said as I got on the plane and found a seat. After looking out the window for a few moments, I got bored. So I sat there and read a magazine that was lying beside the seat until we took off. When the plane started moving, it was very intriguing.

After the plane was moving easily across the sky, some hairy guy sitting next to me started to snore really loud. I swear the pilot even heard him over the roar of the engine! When I couldn't take it anymore, I poked the blubbering idiot in the side with my finger. He didn't move an inch.

"Wake up!" I screamed in his ear. He still didn't move.

I gave up and tried to ignore him as best as I could for the rest of the ride. When the plane landed, I jumped up and raced off the plane as fast as I could. It felt really nice to be able to stretch my muscles and move.

I walked outside the air port and searched for the sign with my name on it. I looked over at a giant sign held higher than the others and recognized my name. Making my way over to him, people shoved and pushed me. I tapped him on his rather large arm and he dropped the sign.

I almost gasped out loud. The man was a giant with great bushy black hair and a bushy black beard. His beetle-like eyes stared at me and they were filled with warmth. He was easily the tallest man here; maybe eight feet. I was assuming this man was Hagrid and I scowled to myself because my mom 'forgot' to mention how scary he looked.

"Are ye Snow White?" Hagrid asked.

I nodded and he said, "Follow me."

He turned around and started walking and I stayed close behind him. People were gaping at his huge size but no one dared to say anything. Finally, he pulled me into a place call The Leaky Cauldron. There were several people inside who looked like witches and wizards so I relaxed some.

As hagrid continued to walk toward the back, the bar tender called out, "The usual Hagrid?"

He shook his head. "I'm here on official business. Nice seein' ya, Tom."

I smiled nervously at Tom and continued to follow Hagrid outside. Once there, I only noticed a brick wall and an alley. Hagrid smiled and pulled out a pink umbrella, tapping a brick three times. Instantly, an arch way appeared (big enough for Hagrid) and I saw something completely awesome that took my breath away.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!" Hagrid turned around and pulled me thorugh the arch way. It shut back up into a brick wall again and I found myself facing a wizard town.

This is my first Harry Potter FF! i hope you enjoy this! Love you all!  
>VOTE<br>COMMENT  
>FAN ... MAYBE<p>

ENJOY ... MOST IMPORTANT ONE HERE!

~Summer

Chapter 2

Hagrid started mumbling about me needing supplies for the year. I tapped him on the shoulder and he looked at me.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't have a list of the items needed. It wouldn't do much good going shopping since I don't have a list." I looked at him.

"Oh right! Yer list! Blimey, it's in me pocket." Hagrid dig into his coat pockets and ended up with a crumpled list and letter. I grabbed them both and nodded my thanks.

"Well, were do we go first?" I asked.

"To the potion shop." Hagrid said as he pulled me into a shop with a horrible smell. I gagged and tired holding my breath. Hagrid took my list and gave it to the potion master and we left with a bag of the smelly stuff.

"I take it yer not used to this stuff." Hagrid said.

"Nope. In America, we could choose our own glasses from first year." I muttered.

Hagrid seemed to be deep in thought about something. I tugged his arm and he steered me to the next store. This one was filled with tons of books. I smiled as I pulled out the list and bought each book needed. Now, I only needed robes because I had everything else. We walked to the robe shop and Madam Maulkin fitted me. When she was finished, I walked out with everything I needed.

Reading the letter, I saw that the start of term was tomorrow. I didn't know where to go or how I would find the train station.

"Hagrid, the start of term is tomorrow. I don't have a place to stay and I don't know where to go." I tapped him for the thousandth time today.

"Ye will be staying at The Leaky Cauldron with me. Ye ticket holds the platform number. If ye need help after I drop ye off tomorrow, run straight into the wall in between platforms nine and ten. If ye do that, you should see the train." Hagrid said sleepily. I glanced around and noticed it was pretty dark. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the entrance.

Lazily, he tapped the wall and we entered the pub. Tom was immediately with us.

"Need a place to stay?" Tom asked. I nodded and he gave me a key for Hagrid. Hagrid payed him and we walked up stairs to room six.

Once inside, I collapsed on the first bed I saw and passed out.

"Wake up! Ye need to be gettin' to the train." Hagrid shook me awake.

I groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Hagrid had everything packed in a trunk and he was ready to go. I stood up and walked into the bathroom. I changed quickly and Hagrid rushed me to Kings Cross Station. Shoving me through the wall along with my trunk, I saw my first glimpse of the scarlett train that would take me to a new school.

Lugging my heavy trunk to the nearest compartment, I slid inside and sat down, throwing my trunk over my head. I looked around and shrieked when I saw I wasn't alone. A very cute boy was sitting in front of me. He had platinum blond hair and gray eyes. There wasn't an ounce of fat on his body. The first words out of his mouth immediately made me hate him.

"Who are you, filthy little rat?" He sneered.

I scowled at him and tried to control my anger. "My name is Snow White. I'm a transfer student from America."

"America?" He looked confused.

"Yes, you idiot. And you are?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He said. "Do you have wizard parents?"

"Yes!" I growled. I could already tell we wouldn't get along.

"What's with you?" Draco grumbled.

"I don't like you. Get lost!" I muttered.

"Oh! I see how it is. Bloody git." Draco growled before he stood up and stalked out of the compartment. I smirked in satisfaction and got comfortable.

After a while, the train started slowing down so I changed into my robes. An announcement came on telling us to leave our things because they would be brought to the castle during the feast. I sighed and got off the train, heading over to Hagrid.

"Firs' years! This way!" Hagrid called, leading us to a dock with a few boats. "No more than four to a boat."

I slid in with some tiny little boy and two girls. The ride went by slowly and I was starting to get impatient. Eventually, we pulled up to another dock and got out. Hagrid lead us up to giant wooden doors and knocked three times.

It opened to reveal a woman in emerald green robes and square glasses. Her black hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her lips were set into a straight line. She didn't look like the type to cross.

"Follow me, first years." She led us to a room and started a long speech. "My name is Professor McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can will you are waiting." McGonagall informed us.

I tapped my foot impatiently and sighed. I couldn't believe that I was stuck with a bunch of eleven year-olds. Ugh! I hate England. Suddenly, almost everyone screamed. I looked around and saw a few ghosts chatting above me. Dumb Brits! McGonagall opened the door and told us to follow her.

I followed behind everyone else and we all stood in a line in the Great Hall. There were millions of lit candles floating in the air above us. Below were four long tables and the head table. The ceiling looked exactly like the night sky. McGonagall began speaking.

"Creevy, Brady."

The kid walked up and nervously put the hat on his head. It stayed on for a few minutes until it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

A table cheered as Creevy walked toward them. It went on like this as each table got some new people. Finally, it was my turn.

"Now, Snow White is a transfer student. She is in her fourth year." McGonagall explained as I put the hat on.

"Hm, you would do well in all of the houses. You have good brains! Courage and bravery lurk in there too. Oh my, you are sneaky and cunning. But, you can be a very good friend. You have but loads of magic and I think you would do well in, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The table cheered as I made my way over to it. I sat down beside the Potter boy. When he looked over at me, his jaw dropped.

"I'm Harry Potter." He held out his hand. I shook it and looked down.

Dumbledore stood and the whole hall fell silent. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! You should all no that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Filch has also added some things to his list. Check his office if you want to check anything. Lastly, tuck in!" He sat down and began to chat with the teachers.

I looked down to see heaps of food. I put some fruits and vegetables on my plate. Gobbling it down, I sat and waited patiently for everyone to finish. After dinner, Harry walked me up to the common room. I found my bed soon enough and laid down. It was really comfortable and I quickly fell asleep.

You should know that Harry and Draco are in their fifth year. They are both 15 and Snow is 14. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Get ready for some action next chapter. Love all my readers.

FAN  
>VOTE<br>COMMENT  
>LIKE<br>~Summer

Chapter 3

Someone shook me awake at six and told me McGonagall was waiting for me in the common room. I grumbled sleepily and dragged myself into the common room.

"Yes, Professor." I rubbed my eyes.

"Here is your schedule. I have someone from another house waiting outside for you now. I know that it's a Saturday and you would rather sleep, but I need someone to show you around. Get dressed and he will take you to each class and show you how to get around." McGonagall informed me and I nodded, shuffling back to my room and throwing on some jeans and a shirt.

When I came back out of my room, she was gone. I picked up my schedule from the table and walked over to the picture. It opened and I stepped out into the corridor. Glancing around, I noticed no one was there waiting for me.

"Really!" I turned around, about to walk back into the common room, when a husky voice stopped me.

"I'm right here." Draco Malfoy mumbled.

"You're the one showing me around?" I growled when he nodded. "Perfect! I hate you too, God!"

"It's not that bad, git." Draco scowled at me and told me to come on.

I groaned about it but followed him as he led me down the hall. I stared at his body, taking in the white shirt, green tie, and tight jeans. He looked absolutely stunning; not that I would ever tell him.

"Who's your first class?" He asked.

"Professor Snape for Defense Against the Dark Arts." I mumbled.

He nodded and dragged me down a few halls until we reached a shiny oak door. Opening it, we stepped inside. There were desks that seated two spread across the room. Posters of very crude things were spread along the walls while shelves of odd little rocks and things were spaced across the back wall.

"This is where you will go every morning." Draco said stiffly. "Next?"

"Professor Slughorn for Double Potions with Slytherins." I answered.

He nodded and we walked along several halls until we reached a stair way leading to the dungeons. I gulped and looked at Draco once before walking down the steps. I heard him following me but when I stopped so suddenly that he slammed into my back, I wasn't aware so we crashed to the ground. He landed on top of my back and my face was being ground into the cement floors.

What I didn't expect was the shock that went through me when I felt him touch my bare skin. Gasping, I wriggled away from him and stood up, brushing myself off. Grumbling under his breath, Draco stood up and walked in front of me, leading me to a door way.

Before we went in, he asked me, "Why did you stop suddenly?"

"I was getting freaked out." I looked down at my feet.

He just sneered before opening the door and leading me into the room. It was really big with lab tables set up everywhere. I longed to be in this class because brewing potions was something I enjoyed. Malfoy let me look for a few more minutes before dragging me out of the room.

It went on like this until he showed me the last class. Finally, we got to break for lunch. He walked me up to the doors but pushed me out of the way so he could walk in first.

"Hey!" I shouted angrily as he walked in. He ignored me so I stood up and trudged to my table. Nearly every student in the school was already there.

"I swear to God if I have to see Malfoy's face one more time, I am going to kill him." I fumed to Harry as he sat and ate beside me.

"I know what you mean. We are enemies, Malfoy and I." Harry said before going back to his food. I remained like this until lunch was over.

I stood up and made my way out of the Great Hall. A warm hand suddenly pulled me away from the flow of people and I was slammed against a wall. Malfoy was standing there smirking as I glared at him.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"I'm supposed to show you how to get around the castle without having any problems." Malfoy smirked at me and pulled me along the hall.

"I don't need your help! I can find my own way, Malfoy!" I growled before jerking free of him and walking back the way we came.

Suddenly, a warm breath was blowing against my ear. I shivered and immediately regretted it. Malfoy slid his arm around my waist and pulled me back down the hall.

"I have to show you around or I will get in trouble, White. So, follow me!" He let go and stalked off down the hall.

I sighed and followed him as he told me about all the tricks and corridors. Finally, after he showed me each and every inch of the castle, he let me go back to my dorm. I was heading that way when a black-haired blob appeared in my sight and crashed right into me.

Looking at the person's face, I noticed it was Harry. He pulled me up, said he was sorry, and ran off again. I watched after him for a few moments before heading back. The common room was empty so I figured it was around dinner time.

Sighing, I turned around and walked back out of the common room, retracing my steps to the Great Hall. I walked in to find the whole hall full. Muttering about the upcoming lessons, I walked over to the table and sat down.

I ate only a little bit again and stood up, deciding to spend some time outside. I walked to the door and ran outside, toward the Black Lake. No one was around so I sat down and stared off into the sunset.

After a few moments, light foot steps could be heard behind me. I groaned and turned around, only to come face to face with Malfoy!

"What do you want?" I didn't bother to put emotion into that sentence; I just looked at him.

He sighed and sat down. "I want to be friends with you. You seem nice and I researched the White family in America. You're a pure-blood. I really don't want you to hate me either. I know that because of our houses, we should hate each other but I don't want it to be that way." Malfoy explained in a rush.

I just looked at him, not speaking. His expression seemed to close off and he sneered.

"I get it." He stood up and started to walk away.

"Malfoy?" I called and he kept walking. "Draco?" This made him pause.

He turned around stiffly and looked at me. "What?"

"I don't become friends with people because of their blood or what house they're in. I become friends with them because they are kind at heart. You may have some good in you but I haven't seen it. I don't think I will. So, until I see some good from you, we won't ever be friends." With that spoken, I stood and sped past him.

I didn't look back as I walked to Gryffindor Tower. I just walked forward until I came to the Fat Lady. Murmuring the password, I stepped in and walked up to my room.

I laid there and tossed all night, thinking about Draco and what I said to him. The look on his face showed his shock and anger at my words. The bad thing was he knew they were true. I didn't think he would change though so we would never be friends.

In the morning, I was shaken awake and told to get dressed. I did and followed the flow of people outside and onto the Quidditch pitch. Almost the whole school was in the stands, cheering as two different teams came out onto the field.

I gasped as I caught sight of Malfoy. He was carrying a broom and he was walking with a team. My eyes glazed over for a few moments as I caught myself imagining how he looked on a broom. Slapping myself mentally, I snapped out of it. What are you doing? This is Malfoy we're talking about.

The cheering died down as the two teams mounted their brooms and the game started. I focused on Malfoy during the entire game, silently cheering him on. When the game ended, I stood up and walked toward the castle.

For some reason, I couldn't stop picturing Malfoy shirt-less. I almost crashed into the giant oak doors on the way in but some first year saved me. I could hear a chuckle from behind me and I knew instantly that it was Malfoy.

It wasn't fair! The things he made me think by just a look. The way I kept on wanting him but hating him. I hated him because I loved him. But, I would never let him know that. He would probably laugh at me. I grumbled quietly to myself, trying to dislodge the image of Malfoy shirt-less from my head.

What did you think? I hope you liked it. I can't wait to read some comments to these chapters! Please...

VOTE

COMMENT

ENJOY

FAN

AND LIKE...

~Summer


End file.
